Little Red Book
by tmalott19
Summary: Brittany reads Alvin's diary at school. When Alvin realized that Brittany read his diary, everyone hates her and now she had to something to make things right for Alvin. Will things turn okay at the end? Can Brittany forgive Alvin for reading his diary? Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 Cartoon Version One-Shot. This is a Alvittany fanfiction.


I am doing another Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 Fanfiction and you are going to like this one. The story is called "Little Red Book." It tells that Brittany reads Alvin's diary aloud at school. When Alvin realized that Birttany read his diary, it hurts his feelings and everyone hates Brittany for reading Alvin's diary. This is really the most excellent fanfiction that I ever made. This is going to be an Alvittany fanfiction.

I do not own Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015. It belongs to Nickelodeon.

Enjoy the story, everyone!

* * *

Little Red Book

It was another typical day at school and Brittany was only a few hours early at school.

"Ahhh, yes, just the way I like it...nice and empty." said Brittany, looking around the school.

"Hey, I'm here, you know." said the school janitor.

"Oh, yes, siree, nice and empty." said Brittany.

Brittany sat next to her locker and relaxed.

"Do you go to school here?" asked Kevin to Brittany.

Brittany got up from her locker and sighs.

"Yes, I go to..." said Brittany, realizing a lot of students getting ready for class.

"I'm going to be late! Alvin! Alvin! Where are you! You need to get out here! We're going to be late for class!" said Brittany, looking for Alvin.

Brittany heard laughing from inside Alvin's locker. Brittany peeked inside Alvin's locker. He is writing in his book. Brittany growled. She screamed Alvin's name loudly.

"ALLLLVIIIIINNNNN!" screamed Brittany, sounding like Dave.

Alvin comes out of his locker.

"Get it together, Alvin, we're going to be late for Miss. Smith's class." said Brittany.

"I'm on it." said Alvin, getting his school supplies.

"Hmm, what was that red clad chipmunk doing in his locker?" asked Brittany, looking in Alvin's locker and pulls out a book. "An old book?"

Alvin turned his head and gasped. "Nothing." he said, taking the book away from Brittany and hid it beside the locker.

"What's going on here?" asked Brittany.

Alvin made his way to Miss. Smith's classroom and he was just in time.

"You right on time, Alvin." said Miss. Smith.

"Always breaking records, Miss. Smith." replied Alvin.

"Hooray for Alvin!" said Kevin and everyone cheered.

Brittany peeked her head inside Miss. Smith's classroom.

"Hmm, if Alvin is keeping the book away from me, then I have no choice but to read it." said Brittany.

"I'll take that." said Alvin, taking the book away from Brittany.

Alvin was at the outside back of the school, sitting on top of the table, writing in his diary. Brittany peeked around a corner to see Alvin writing his diary.

"There he goes again. Scribbling away in that little book. I must admit, my curiosity is piqued. I guess I'm "piqued" to "peek" at that book. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh, puns." laughed Brittany.

"Ha." said another student.

"Hey, Alvin, you need to make a delivery." said Brittany, holding three notebooks.

Alvin closes his diary, sets it underneath the table, and turns towards Brittany. "Okay, Brittany." he replied.

"The name is on the notebook." said Brittany.

"I got it." replied Alvin, walking to the back entrance of the school.

Brittany walks to the table and picks up the diary.

"It's a diary. Oh ho ho. This is going to be good. Huh? Darn it, it's locked." said Brittany, trying to pry open the lock. "Hmm, I need a paper clip."

Brittany found a paper clip lying on the ground. She unlocks the lock and opens the diary.

"And now the Diary of Alvin Seville." said Brittany.

Brittany began to read Alvin's diary.

 _"Dear diary, what an amazing day I've had. This morning I was greeted by my next nearest and dearest neighbor, Brittany. She had some very important news she was just bursting to share. She decided that today would be the perfect day to deliver her profound opinions on how to properly raise and care for a household pet. Specifically, what not to feed them. The list was very thorough. Needless to say, this is all very enlightening. It warms my heart to know that Brittany thinks we're close enough to use the harshest words in her critique. Horrible words that should never be used around strangers, who may now know how well-intentioned those words are. Knowing I have a tendency to dawdle, Brittany cut our conversation short. And I was hurried along to school, where I arrived only an hour and a half early for what may be my favorite day of the year, cleaning day. Together, Miss. Smith and I scrubbed every inch of the school, and finally, with a little team effort, we were able to get into even the tightest spots. Ah yes, cleaning day."_

"Wow, I have no idea. The depth of his delusion is awe inspiring." said Brittany.

Alvin was walking in the hallway, holding three notebooks to be delivered.

"Well, I don't know. Something about this delivery name doesn't seem to be right. Wait a minute. Brittany! She must have been the victim of a prank phone call. Poor Brittany. She can be so gullible." said Alvin, setting the notebooks down.

"Oh, boy, Theodore, new notebooks!" said Simon.

"Those will look great for our notebook collection." said Theodore.

Alvin made his way back to the outside of the school.

"Oh, Brittany! You are going to laugh when you hear where I've...been." said Alvin.

Brittany was hiding underneath the table.

"Brittany? Where are you? Could have swore I just saw her." said Alvin.

"Alvin, uh, one of the students dropped his pencil, and I need you to go look for it." said Brittany.

"Can do, Brittany." replied Alvin.

Brittany takes out diary, opens it, turns the page, and laughed. She laughed and laughed until she sees Kevin standing in front of her.

"You laughing at me?" asked Kevin.

"What? Oh, no. No, no, no. I was just reading what Alvin wrote in his diary. It's hilarious." said Brittany.

"Reading Alvin's diary? That's terrible! Tell me more!" said Kevin.

"It says here, when Alvin sees beige, he has this uncontrollable urge to cluck like a chicken." said Brittany. Kevin laughed as well as Brittany.

"Did somebody say beige? Why I'm a beige enthusiast." said the school principal.

"Oh, Alvin, can you come here, please?" asked Brittany.

"I couldn't find that pencil anywhere, Brittany, all I found was this stuff." said Alvin.

"What do you think of the principal's beige clothing?" asked Brittany.

"B-b-b-b-beige?" asked Alvin.

Alvin starts clucking like a chicken and crows like a rooster.

"Well, you don't have to be nasty about it!" said the principal angrily. Brittany and Kevin laughed.

Alvin stops clucking and slaps himself.

"Avert your eyes, Alvin. I have to take my break." said Alvin.

Alvin hid behind a tree and took a few breaths and sighs.

"Listen to this. Alvin has named his cap 'Fifi.'" said Brittany. Everyone laughed.

"He named his cap Fifi." said Derek.

"Alvin named his cap Fifi." said Kevin.

"Who ever heard of naming a cap Fifi. That's a girl's name. Right Kevin?" asked Theodore.

"I'm back from my break. Anything you want to say, Brittany?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah, you enjoy wearing good old Fifi on your head. Right Alvin?" asked Simon.

"Sure thing, Simon." replied Alvin, running and hiding behind the tree. "Fifi, how did Simon know your name?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, oh, this is the best one yet. Get this. 'If Alvin hears, "We're the Chipmunks," he tends to take off all his clothes and dance around in his underwear!" said Brittany. Everyone laughs. "Quiet, quiet, quiet. Watch this." said Brittany.

Brittany pulls out a radio and plays, "We're the Chipmunks." Alvin hears the song and he took off his sweater, his pants, and his shoes. He dances around in his underwear. Music stops and Brittany and everyone laughs at him.

"My diary! Brittany, how could you?!" said Alvin and ran off crying. Laughter stops.

"That was Alvin's diary?" asked a school student.

"I didn't know what was going to make him cry." said Kevin.

"That is not okay. That was uncool." said Derek.

Everyone walked away from Brittany.

"That's low, Brittany, even for you. You better apologize." said the principal.

"Pfft, he'll get over it." said Brittany.

School had ended and Brittany walked past Alvin crying his eyes out.

"Extra, extra, read all about it! Pink clad chipette reads diary, red clad chipmunk devastated." said the newspaper man.

"Oh, boy, let me see one of those papers." said Brittany, getting a newspaper.

The cover shows a sad photo of Alvin.

"Uh-huh, mm-hm. Ha, ha, ha." laughed Brittany, tossing the newspaper on the ground.

"Bus." said Brittany. The school bus approaches.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it, pal. You're that diary reader." said the bus driver.

"Yes, I am." replied Brittany.

The school bus leaves. Brittany was angry and continued walking home.

"Diary thief!" said Julie angrily.

"Jerk!" said another person.

"Secret stealer!" said Mrs. Croner angrily.

"Precious, you stay away from that mean, old diary reader." said Precious' mom.

"Kids these days." said Brittany.

Brittany was passing the Seville residence and she finally made to her tree house.

After Brittany went up the steps of the tree house and when she went to the front door, she realized it was locked.

"What gives? The door is locked." said Brittany.

"Sorry, Brittany, you can't come in." said Eleanor angrily.

"Why?" asked Brittany.

"What we heard is that you read Alvin's diary." replied Jeanette angrily.

"And because of that, you are not allowed inside the tree house ever again." said Eleanor.

Brittany was upset. She didn't mean to read Alvin's diary. She knew now her sisters will never allow her inside the tree house ever again. Brittany walked down the steps of the tree house.

"What is that I'm having fun it's wrong." said Brittany sadly.

Suddenly, dark clouds loomed above the sky. It was about to rain hard.

"Great. First, I read Alvin's diary and now it's about to rain." said Brittany.

Then, a clap of thunder was heard. Rain pelted all over Brittany.

"I better find shelter." said Brittany.

Brittany found shelter back at school in Miss. Smith's classroom. She knew that she had to apologize to Alvin for reading his diary.

"I hope I forgive Alvin for reading his diary." said Brittany.

The rain continued to fall down outside of the school as Brittany drifted to sleep.

Next morning, the rain finally stopped. Brittany was still at school after her sisters told her not to come in the tree house for reading Alvin's diary.

Miss. Smith came in the classroom and saw Brittany sleeping on her desk.

"Hey, you can't sleep there." said Miss. Smith. Then she looked at Brittany. "Wait a second, you're that diary reader! I had a diary once. My brother read it! I had a brother once! Come on, Brittany, you are heading to detention right now!" said Miss. Smith.

In detention, Brittany was in her small desk and Miss. Smith was keeping an eye on her. A crumbled piece of paper was thrown at Brittany. She looked up to see Simon and Theodore angry at her.

"Diary reader!" said Simon angrily.

"What!? You read it too!" said Brittany angrily.

"Oh, sure, blame everyone but yourself. Oh, that is you." said Theodore angrily, throwing another crumbled paper at Brittany. Simon and Theodore angrily walked away.

Just then, Brittany saw Alvin in front of her.

"Hi, Brittany. How's it going?" asked Alvin.

"Alvin, oh, thank goodness. I'm sorry for reading your diary. Can you forgive me?" asked Brittany while tears were running down her face.

"Yes, Brittany, I forgive you. You know, everyone was so amused by it, I had it published. It was a best seller, and I owe it all to you. Besides, you only read my school diary. You've never even seen my secret personal diary. Now that would have been really embarrassing." explained Alvin, showing his diaries to Brittany and putting them in his backpack.

"So, are we friends, Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Yes, Brittany, we are friends." replied Alvin.

"Okay, Alvin, I promise I will never read your diary ever again." said Brittany.

"I love you, Brittany." said Alvin.

"I love you, too, Alvin." replied Brittany.

Alvin and Brittany kissed, knowing that Brittany will never read one of Alvin's diaries ever again.

"So, Brittany, would you like to come to my house after detention ends?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, I will, Alvin." replied Brittany.

"Okay." said Alvin.

Detention ended and Alvin and Brittany exited the school.

"Thank you for apologizing to me, Brittany." said Alvin.

"Let this be a lesson. Never read someone else's diary." said Brittany.

"You're the best girlfriend I've ever have, Brittany." said Alvin.

"I always love you, Alvin." replied Brittany.

"So, no more of reading my diaries for now on." Alvin said.

Alvin and Brittany continued to walk down the sidewalk and Brittany learned to never read Alvin's diary ever again.

The End

* * *

So sweet! Brittany apologized to Alvin for reading his diary and Alvin forgives Brittany and then kissed near the end of the story. Brittany learned a lesson to never read Alvin's diaries and that wouldn't be a nice thing to do. I hope you enjoyed this Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 One-Shot. This is basically a AxB fanfiction. I hope you like my very first or second Alvittany fanfiction. Rate this story of a scale of 1 to 10 and think about what you like about it. I might plan on doing other Alvinnn! and the Chipmunks 2015 fanfictions.


End file.
